The Maven Takes Flight
by LilithMaven
Summary: Summer before HP:OotP, Sirius Black must open his home to a 7th year Ravenclaw. Lilith Maven comes from a long line of purebloods, and is now being approached by Death Eaters since her parents' death. In exchange for her safety, her guardian provides immeasurable help to the Order. With some disobedience, she acquires more than just protection. Please review/provide CC if you can!
1. Chapter 1

Author notes:  
This started off as a writing exercise that has gotten out of hand. I need practice for RPing specifically, so stories aren't my forte. I write to write, but I'm going to attempt use structure and plot rather than just utilizing tons of unresolved sexual tension and sexy times. If you're here for the latter, chapters three and four (proof-reading, will be up soon) are where things start moving in that direction.

If my original character is as cringe-worthy as most, please accept my humble apologies. Also, I apologize in advance for using the phrase 'Great but terrible things' when Mary-Sue'ing it up. And for using so many commas.

Obligatory comment that I do not own anything in the HP Universe. Lilith Maven and Xander are my own. Enjoy, and please offer constructive criticism!

* * *

Lilith scowled with pale green eyes through her long, dark lashes. Glossy brown hair tumbled past her shoulders in loose curls, her fresh cream-colored skin tinging a rosy pink at the cheeks in embarrassment. The Mavens were wrought with Slytherins, powerful and cunning, an old Pureblood family to rival the Blacks and Malfoys…and here she sat, in the Black's manse no less, internally seething as her vision raked across the judging expressions of "the Order" milling around her. Her back was ramrod straight, shoulders pulled back so her well-rounded chest puffed out, her hands folded in her lap and legs crossed at the ankle. The act of propriety would stand until she was released from the confines of this dingy arm chair.

Only when she heard a deep, familiar voice did she start. Her head swiveled into the direction of the door that was creaking open, her fierce expression falling and becoming borderline pleading. She locked eyes with her guardian, and he gave her a hard look back. Lilith's heart thudded in her chest…he was lithe, tall, with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck but falling well past the length of her own. His grey eyes bored into hers, a silent 'no' to the protests that hadn't even come to mind yet. He wasn't _**much**_ older than she - graduated, yes, and hand-picked by her family before their untimely death to guide her. Was this some sort of utter betrayal? Or perhaps she did a poor job hiding her feelings around him? Maybe he finally found her a burden.

She rose from the chair that attempted to swallow her whole with a lack of structured cushions. Lilith smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes and over-the-knee skirt automatically, then worked her way up to tug at the hem of the shirt that peeked out, moved to fix her tie…she tore her eyes away from him to look down at it. Her colors, blue, outlined in metallic bronze. She was not donning green in her final year of Hogwarts, or any other year there, unlike Xander and unlike the lineage she hailed from. The Slytherin-way was so much a part of her life in her home, she often forgot whenever she was away from school that the Sorting Hat had choice words regarding the legacy she'd leave in Slytherin. 'Great, but terrible things.' What child wouldn't beg to be sorted into his other offer? But Ravenclaw wasn't so bad…Ravenclaw didn't mean she was incapable of being cunning. She had come to be proud of her house, even if her parents had thought any other than theirs was second-rate.

She wasn't cunning enough to worm her way out of this. She was destined to stay here over the summer. Grimmuald Place? It was so…lived in. She suspected Xander felt she couldn't be trusted on her own, not even with a fleet of house elves to care for her. Why did she ever admit to him when 'they' approached her? Lilith looked like a delicate thing to the Death Eaters despite her prestigious last name. She had managed to turn them down without making offense; she could find another way when they asked again. She was playing the scene over in her mind, watching the expression of horror run across Xander's face when she confided in him, seeing him stride to his desk and write a letter in haste.

It was that moment when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore crossed the threshold of the meeting room they were in, his eyes twinkling and brandishing a smile as kind as ever. She merely pouted when she would have rather snarled…but it was difficult to find a justifiable reason to ever be angry at the old man. She'd never call him an 'old fool.' Anyone with their wits about them could see the man was a genius behind all the madness. So she rounded on her guardian instead, speaking in a whisper - though there was no doubt the room was quiet enough to overhear. "I…I can't stay here. Must you go? Must you volunteer yourself like this?" she wrung her hands nervously, now very much aware of the eyes on her. "You're all I have left now," she was underhanded with the guilt it'd lay upon him, but she was shameless, desperate. She knew no one here, save for her Professors and the handful of students almost all in years below herself. Even in the hour she'd been here, so many strangers came in and out. She didn't want to be dragged onto the one side, so now she must be dragged into the other? How was it any better, any safer? She had no qualms with the muggles, but her sense of self-preservation was strong. She was sure the Gryffindors in the room would have been ruffled at the thought if they could hear her mind.

His hand was warmer than he looked - his demeanor was cold, but his palm cupped her cheek affectionately. All the fight in her drained away. She could see it in his eyes - he had truly decided, and she'd never convince him otherwise. She wouldn't see the marble walls and polished hardwood floors of her home again until, what, Christmas? What if he wasn't back by then? 'Running errands for this band of has-beens and middle-aged l-..' she felt a twinge of dull pain in her head, and it interrupted her thoughts. Beyond her notice or anyone else's, Snape and Dumbledore shared a meaningful look. She blinked the pain away, shaking her head to snap out of the distraction.

Xander took the brief pause in her pleading to speak, "It is settled. The elves have prepared a room for you upstairs…this is a necessity, Lilith" he said, guiding her face with his hands so their eyes met once more. Her shoulders sagged, and she bit at her lower lip, worrying it lightly with a small nod of defeat. He pressed his lips to her forehead before retreating toward the door with a whispered promise he'd write as soon as he was able. The man was terrible at goodbyes for someone so formal; perhaps he sensed her being on the verge of tears. She was grateful for that. Even Gryffindors could turn into circling wolves at the sight of fear. Lilith sighed as she stared after him, only looking away once the door clicked behind him and his footfalls on the porch faded; he'd have to find his way back onto the street before he would apparate away.

Lilith turned back to the gaggle of Order members that had resumed their own quiet conversations or appeared to be busying themselves with material found throughout the front room. She already felt invisible in the din, until she felt a set of eyes upon her. Her gaze went searching…and found a new pair of grey irises to look into. Sirius Black was watching her with his lips pressed into a firm line, an unpleasant expression on his face. "Ah, yes, Sirius. Would you be so kind as to show Miss Lilith to her accommodations?" Dumbledore asked genially as he noted the inkling of tension growing between their gaze. Sirius looked like nothing would please him less.

Clearly, if she was content to play the ungrateful guest, he'd happily take the role of the ungracious host. But he rose from the tattered couch and closed the gap between them - no, no, walked straight past her toward the stairs wordlessly. So much for formal introductions. Lilith turned on her heel and followed silently, trailing behind him as they ascended the stairs. Everyone seemed to be piled into the first floor, so by the time they reached the third landing it was quite clear they were alone. Neither made small-talk on the way up. He paused in front of a bedroom just long enough to turn the door knob and swing the door into the room. She peered in, and wasn't utterly disappointed…it was large, and there were only two other rooms on this particular wing of the floor. Her luggage was stacked neatly, a pile of books making a pyramid atop them. She took a quick mental inventory - the elves knew some of her favorites - and briefly wondered if the Granger girl had any books worth swapping for the summer.

She was pulled out of the first amiable thought of the day when he cleared his throat. Lilith turned back around to face him, seeing him leaning on the frame at the threshold of the door. "Yes?" she asked simply, her brows raising at his sudden interest to stick around.

"You could seem less eager to leave our protection" he responded flatly, looking her up and down unceremoniously. Lilith bristled, standing up straighter and tilting her chin up, "I am not some little flower living in fear of being trampled on. I've taken care of myself with their advances thus far…do you all truly think they'll escalate so much just before I'm whisked away back to school?" She sounded exasperated, as if she'd argued her side numerous times before they arrived on Sirius' doorstep. "It's precisely what they think. You'd be able to speak to the younger, more impressionable students to their favor. You'd be able to notice when your Professors are missing, away on Order business." Her chin lowered as he spoke to her, her full lips pouting now.

She knew it to be true, but she was so stubborn. "I know I must seem a fool…" she lamented, her gaze leaving his, trailing off with her thought unfinished. Her right hand twitched, bending forward at the wrist to allow her wand to drop from the forearm of her sleeve into her grasp. She inspected it rather than meet his eyes now; willow, dragon heart string, 11 ¾ inches, pliable-excellent for use in the advanced non-verbal magic she excelled in, which is why she was content to leave it up her sleeve. Sirius watched her with narrowed eyes, and she squirmed under his gaze. He must be suspicious of her - was it her reluctance, or her family history? The latter would be comical, given he was the only one in his family to not go Slytherin much like herself.

Her amusement at the thought quickly turned to annoyance, she shoved her wand into her pocket hastily. Her gaze was still downcast, moving across the floor and only rising when she was looking over her shoulder to eye the pile of luggage. "Have you set it upon yourself to keep an eye on me, then?" she asked without seeing him. "Like I've got nothing better to do?" his voice was thick with sarcasm, but it was already explained to her that he was disallowed from leaving his own home. He was still a fugitive, and it was too risky. "It never hurts to admit so. I hope you enjoy watching me unpack. And read. And sulk." she responded with a bit of venom in her tone, but her face was now a mask of serenity. She turned her head to look back at him, her expression neutral upon her lovely face. Sirius tsked in irritation, stepping back until his shoulders met the wall in the hall. He leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest, broodingly watching, perhaps just to spite her.

She unpacked in silence, not giving him the satisfaction of a second look through the wide-open door. Once her robes and plainclothes were tucked away and her books were neatly arranged in towers on her nightstand, she began pulling trinkets, jewelry, and perfumes from a small but ornate wooden chest that sat on the dresser. It obviously had a spell upon it, and sometimes she'd reach in past her elbow to gather her wares. Once her brushes and other necessities were laid out, she stopped and gazed into the mirror at herself. She looked beautiful, even when she felt tired and defeated, but that is not what she noted. Her eyes flicked past her own reflection, finally looking to the image of Sirius still ruminating outside her bedroom. He hadn't moved an inch, not even when she decided to waste as much of his time as possible by blatantly refusing to unpack with magical means. She was growing more and more irritated with his presence.

"Why should I be grateful to be trapped in here like you?" she finally asked, as the question had been grating on her in the silence that preceded it. She turned around and moved toward her bed, shrugging out of the fine robes she wore over her attire. Lilith adjusted her angle, now facing him as she folded her robes neatly onto the corner of the mattress. The wand poked through the top of the pocket at the very told of her fold, so she removed it. Her gaze finally met his once more, and he was still sullenly mulling over the question in his mind.

With her free hand, she pulled at one of the ends of the blue bow neck tie to undo it. Her fingertips moved to begin deftly unbuttoning her crisp white collared shirt, but her gaze was still upon him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, making her chuckle, a coy smile turning up the corners of her rosy lips. "Have I struck a nerve?" she asked, knowing very well that wasn't what he was reacting to. He straightened from his spot on the wall, having regained control over his features, clearly having something smooth or witty to say in response when the door swung shut inches from his face. Her wand was angled toward the door, other hand still unfastening buttons.

Lilith's non-verbal magic skills were advanced for even most adults; that smile turned to a smirk, quite pleased with her perfectly timed opportunity to show off. Another flick of her wrist was made as she attempted to lock the door as well, but found there was resistance…her other hand fell, focusing harder with another attempt, the lock creaking in protest. It wasn't physical, but magical. His wand wasn't out, so…it must be the house? She blinked, gazing around the room. She couldn't recall ever attempting to lock a door in the face of her father at their manse. Ancient houses like these lived and breathed, so to speak - and apparently she would not be allowed to bar the master of a manse from entry in his own home. She heard a snort of laughter from the other side of the door before he walked away. Lilith seethed.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, she stayed holed up with her books and over-summer assignments, only coming down when called for food. Usually being too unfamiliar for small-talk with the other residents as they sat to eat, she'd arrive at the foot of the stairs with her arms wrapped around a book to read at the table. They were apprehensive of her, and her of them, but the young Granger girl was happy to make small talk of books. They had even leant some to one another. Hermione was especially interested in her school work, thumbing through her previous 6th year books while she rattled off the Advance classes she was interested in taking. Eventually she and Ginny would sit in Lilith's room with her often when needing a break from the boys. Ginny was more stand-offish, but friendly enough. Lilith spent little to no time with the boys one-on-one.

It was mid-July when she began feeling comfortable enough to leave the confines of her room as she pleased. She began making regular visits to the small library in the Black's house, but often found she gained an audience while flipping through the pages of the Black family's collection of literature. Typically, this would be Kreacher, skulking about and muttering to himself, sometimes screeching when she reached for any particularly menacing bound book from one of the upper shelves. Today was a special treat, she told herself sarcastically in her head, when she felt the presence of something standing behind her - close, which Kreacher never dared. "If you don't want me in here, you could simply say so" her words were soft, not reflecting the irritation she felt.

Without Kreacher here to offer shrill reprimands, Lilith reached up toward the upper shelves of books, standing on the tips of her toes and leaning forward. A strong, calloused hand grasped her forearm just below her wrist from behind. She snapped her head to look at him from over her shoulder, glaring through long lashes. She made no movement with her hand, her fingertips frozen reaching out, but her body was clearly tensed. Sirius looked back at her, his brow furrowed - why was it always furrowed around her? Both of them let the moment of silence stretch, either too stubborn to speak first. She relented first, eventually: "'Simply say so' with your words, not with your hands" she hissed, not wanting to make a scene that'd attract unwanted attention.

Sirius relinquished her, shifting to cross his arms over his chest. She spun to face him, rubbing her arm gently where her skin tingled. "There's no need to be dramatic, I didn't hurt you" he muttered, nodding in reference to her caressing. She huffed in annoyance; apparently she had to ask outright "Of course it doesn't hurt. Do you not want me in here?" He was studying her, his gaze lingering where she still held her arm against her bosom. "You can come and go as desired, but I do not want you reading from the top shelves. They aren't just heirlooms," he spoke with a sense of finality. An argument would not be brokered. She bristled with rebellion - sometimes she thought her love of books alone is what brought her to Ravenclaw, and she hated being told she could not read. This wasn't the forbidden section at Hogwarts…not that she hadn't seen a number of those as well.

"Oh, I see, you think I'd be swayed to the dark side by some precious book of yours. I'd wager we have just as many 'heirlooms' in my home of the same variety; I can assure you I've skimmed them all." She couldn't help but pout though, debating in her mind what the consequences would be if she disobeyed. "The contents of your own home give you no warrant to search the contents of mine," he said with a casual shrug. Lilith caught his eyes moving to read her face, lingering on her lips. She wasn't naïve, and was now very aware of how close they stood. Something in her expression must have changed momentarily, because his eyes flashed back up to hers. She was just over a month away from being 18, one of the oldest students in her year, and wasn't unfamiliar with being looked at a certain way by men since she had grown into her shape years ago.

He must still fancy himself a young man. What was he, 34, 35? Perhaps his years in Azkaban stunted him - there wasn't much room for emotional maturation when surrounded by dementors. She must look like a lovely young thing to him, soft and curved, now with a rosy hue taking over her cheeks. Lilith took a very deliberate step back, now nearly pressed against the shelves and book bindings, her gaze holding his. He looked unashamed. She had a number of choice words for him; 'lecherous wretch' was on the very tip of her tongue. But she instead found herself looking him up and down, feigning disinterest, acting dismissive of the subtle intrigue he had for her.

She took more careful inventory of him than she intended. She'd spent the last month ignoring his looming presence, mistaking long stares for suspicion - perhaps it was both? Everyone here wore plainclothes rather than robes, and he followed-suit, wearing jeans imperfect in fit and a slightly loose long-sleeved shirt. He wasn't dressed like a model; if there was any hardness to his muscles he didn't make it readily apparent with his attire. His face looked younger and fuller now, not gaunt like in the papers…his skin was fair, and his shoulder-length hair was as dark and nearly as lustrous as Xander's. Both of them had grey eyes, but Lilith found Sirius' more striking.

She caught herself biting her lip now as she looked back up to him - he stood a head taller than she. Her attempt at disdain started off convincingly-so, but was undone when she worried her lower lip. He let out a bark of laughter, and she nearly jumped at the sound. She'd mutter "childish" under her breath instead, crossing her arms just below her chest. The look of laughter left his features, but his expression was still bemused. "Are you finished?" Lilith asked, 'ogling me, laughing at me, lecturing me?' as she continued the question in her mind, swiftly turning to face the shelves again in an effort to hide the blush fiercely rising on her. She snatched the nearest book and flipped it open. She was vaguely aware she'd been through this one before, but she was too embarrassed to correct her mistake. Lilith glanced up at the upper shelves with another longing look. "I think I'll stay" he said firmly when he noticed her head tilt up toward them.

She soundlessly drew in a deep breath to calm herself, her back still facing him, trying to get the heat in her cheeks under control before she turned again. She wouldn't be forced out of the room by his presence; Lilith would read through the late hours of the night until he lost interest if need-be. Her shoulders rose and fall with the quiet breath, making him shake with near-silent laughter and causing the rosy color to bloom anew on her face, thankfully unseen. She could feel and hear his footfalls as he trekked across the room from her, sinking into a leather chair in the corner.

Lilith bowed her head as she pretended to read the book in her hands more closely, tucking her chin in just enough to let some of her softly-curled brown tresses fall in her face. It took all her concentration to not literally scurry to the nearest chair that sat beside the book shelves - each step was careful and calculated to be slow, maybe just slightly stiff, until she lowered herself into the cushiony winged-back chair. She drew her legs up, her knees pressing against her chest and face hiding behind the book. Instead of reading, she stared at the words, her mind moving a million miles an hour.

The pages were turned at regular intervals. Every so often, she'd steal a glance from over the top of her book to him - he'd be in a just slightly different position from one stolen glance to the next, but always watching her silently. He caught her looking each and every time. When their eyes met this time in particular, he took a pondering glance at the top-most shelves before locking gazes once more with a raised brow. She inched her book back up to shield her face again just in time to hide her utter confusion. Did he see through her before, see her intentions? She hadn't made it obvious, but the meaningful look had her panicked.

Just then, Hermione poked her head through the open door. Lilith carefully closed the book and set it in her lap, offering a warm smile and welcoming the intrusion. It became wry when she saw the evident look of bewilderment on Hermione's face that Sirius would be anywhere near the library at will… 'dunderhead,' she thought to herself with pleasure. "Mrs. Weasley has dinner nearly on the table, so I thought I'd round you all up - oh, that book again? I thought you found it an absolute bore! I made a pile of books I thought we could go through together" Hermione began to prattle on about the tower of a dozen books a few feet away, not noticing the grin spread on Sirius' face…she had seemed _**so**_ interested in reading this one. Oh Merlin, what was it again? Her eyes darted down the cover. The Goblin Wars of 1294? Lilith had better control over the faint pink coloring her cheeks this time. She rose hurriedly, leaving the book forgotten on her chair, and strode over to the column of books Hermione had placed on the floor. "Great, thank you, yes" she sputtered, accidentally interrupting Hermione when she spoke while grabbing the first three books. Granger simply beamed though, pleased she was so eager to take her reading suggestions (it certainly never happened with the boys), and the pair walked out leaving Sirius behind without another look.

Sirius was last to join at the table before they all dug in. Lilith made a point of not looking at him a single time through the meal. She laughed harder than she normally would have at the twins' antics, and snickered with Ginny at the awkward looks Ron and Hermione shared across the table. She even spoke animatedly with Tonks and Remus, being quite the social butterfly for once - anything to keep from seeing his face. Wand lore came up, and she happily chatted with Kingsley Shacklebolt regarding the different woods used; she explained her own wand, made of willow, made it easier by nature to perform non-verbal magic. Hermione leaned in curiously, asking if she had become proficient at all. Lilith had the decency to look humble as she explained only some of it came naturally, she had to study hard and practice often to get to the advance level that she'd only just reached. As the table cleared of food and the first few wizards and witches began taking their leave, Lilith leaned down to snatch her books from the floor and stood quickly. "I'm quite tired, I think I'll get to bed early tonight" she said hastily, her obvious nervous energy making some of them blink at her in confusion. She stole a glance at Sirius just as she made her way from the table and toward the stairs; he was glowering at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith all but threw the books onto her bed and started to pace agitatedly, pausing only when she heard the door on the far end of the hall close softly. Sirius' room. She had given it no thought before, other than his watchful gaze he had never concerned her until now. Concerned wasn't the right word…but she had a tight feeling in her stomach, a hint of fluttering. She blushed wildly, looking away from her door to the pile of letters upon her desk from Xander. Was she always destined to fall for tall, dark-haired, handsome men? They were very much alike physically, but Xander was careful to seem utterly uninterested without hurting her feelings as a caretaker. And the age difference was only by 6 years - only? - not by…Merlin, what, 16 years? She sighed heavily. Older men pining after young girls wasn't unheard of…no one really addressed young girls pining after older men in her experience, though.

She drew her wand and tapped the radio on her dresser, tuning into the Wizarding Wireless Network just as a crooning song was ending. She huffed and returned to pacing, lost in thought, not even processing the latest reports of fatalities by Death Eaters and Snatchers that followed the musical broadcast. She'd alternate. Stop, pace. Stop, pace. She considered writing to Xander. Would he whisk her away back home if she hinted to her interest in the still-named-fugitive? It'd work in her favor; she still sincerely wanted to be home. But would that put him at risk? He could never reveal where he was or what he was doing in his letters, she couldn't possibly know…

When Lilith next paused from pacing, she finally noticed how high the moon was in her window; it was the only light shining in her room now. She had been moving ceaselessly for hours, and the dull ache in her feet was all she had to show for it…and was still completely undecided on her next move. She lowered the volume of the radio with her wand, keeping her steps silent as she snuck toward her door…after very carefully opening it, Lilith was greeted with a nearly pitch-black hall. The sole source of light came from under the crack of Sirius' door where he resided. She hadn't heard him leave over the soft din of her radio, and was actually quite confident he had fallen asleep with the lights on given the lack of noise coming from their adjoining wall.

A decision was made. Not for the particular situation that tormented her - that would require much more thorough thinking. But she knew she was set on returning to the library tonight, at least just to spite him for making her feel so utterly baffled. He was a grown man, treating her like a petulant child by forbidding her access to a few measly books and then looking upon her as if she were a woman grown. 'Well, which was it?' she asked herself haughtily in her mind, content to take the childish route in reaction. She'd disobey his word. And what would come of it? It's not as if they'd throw her out for cracking open a book.

She left the door ajar, wanting to open and close it as little as possible. She removed her shoes and placed them on the floor, wordlessly charming them with an elaborate swish of her wand. They began to move softly across the floor in a large circle, as if pacing, pausing at an interval and resuming again just as she had. The radio continued to play softly in the background as her night clothes came sailing from her open closet onto the bed with another flick of her wand. She changed hurriedly, leaving her plainclothes in a heap on the bed, now donning a pair of soft linen pajama pants and a comfortable jersey knit fabric tank top over her undergarments. She pulled a black silk sleeping robe over her shoulders for modesty and tied its belt at her waist before padding silently to the door and peeking out once more…there was no change from his end of the hall, and her shoes continued pacing across the floor.

Lilith very delicately closed the door behind her - it felt as if it took her an eternity, making sure the soft 'click' was barely audible. Once she crossed the landing toward the top of the stairs, furthest from his room, she gently uttered a spell on the staircase. She hadn't mastered the sound-dampening spell without needing to speak the words, but was now able to descend the stairs without the unnecessary creaking of ancient floorboards. She repeated it for the next set of stairs as well until she was on the first landing that the room of books inhabited, lest she risk waking the cloth-covered portrait of Mistress Black. Lilith felt her way through the halls, stopping only when she heard the muffled sounds of Kreacher tinkering in the kitchen. He was far enough away and preoccupied, so she resumed, but was still reluctant to light the tip of her wand.

She was grateful to find the door to the library still open - one less thing to make noise - and loped through the threshold quietly. The curtains were drawn, shielding the light of the night sky, leaving the room so dark that even when her wand tip lit up at the thought of 'lumos' she could only see a foot in front of herself. A foot was all she needed as she approached the bookcase - she stood on the tips of her toes, just as she had earlier in the day, raising her wand to better see the bindings of the books she was so interested in. She figured the more decrepit the better, and settled on the oldest and most tattered looking one, pulling it gently from the shelf. She stood flat on her feet now, resting the book on the forearm of her free hand, turning the cover and first few pages back with her wand hand.

Lilith soundlessly stepped toward the chair she had occupied earlier in the day, but froze half-way there when she heard the soft thud of a glass being placed upon the side table. She need-not raise her wand to see, because the next moment every candle in the room was blazing bright. Sirius sat in the winged chair, staring at the book in her hand, and speaking conversationally: "You know, pine wands are also excellent for non-verbal magic" he explained, as if chiming in to her discussion with Shacklebolt earlier. She paled at the sight of him, her wand extinguishing on its own without thought from her, leaving both of them bathed in the soft orange glow of candles. He was shirtless, clad in sleeping slacks, and polishing off a bottle of brandy…she realized he must have been waiting most of the night.

Her lips parted to retort, but nothing came out…she snapped the book shut in her hand. "Up for a bit of late night reading?" he asked, now looking up at her when she didn't respond. He appeared proud, the cheeky bastard. His obvious pleasure over finding her here kept her from reeling further - she rattled the shock away with a quick shake of her head. "I am," she meant to say it with confidence, but her voice sounded small. It was her turn to glower at him.

Sirius let out an exaggerated sigh that did not match the smirk on his lips. He rose from the chair and closed the gap between them, taking the book from her hand. She did not resist or protest, but much to both of their surprise, snickered. His expression fell just slightly, looking at her quizzically. There was a long pause with Lilith being taken aback by her own reaction. "You accused me of being dramatic, and now…" she tried to explain, thinking of the absurdity with another snicker that turned into soft laughter. "You waited here how many hours? Just to catch me with a book?" Her eyes watered a little, covering her mouth to stifle the next bout of laughter, lest she wake the nearest bed chambers. "A cook book, no less" she said with a new wave of giggling behind her hand. Sirius looked down to the ancient book in his hand. It was from the top shelf, yes, but a generations' old book on summoning home-cooked meals.

The fit of giggling came to a halt when Sirius let the book fall to the floor noisily. He rounded on her, his face unhumorous, making her take a series of steps back until she was pressed against the book case. He matched each movement back with a step forward until he was inches away without her having further ability to retreat. It was very un-clever of her to turn his small victory into a laughing matter - she hadn't considered if he had a temper. "Do you think it funny to go against my word in my home, Miss Maven?" he pronounced each word deliberately, making sure she'd commit them to memory.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, quickly finding her courage again despite their position. He thought himself frightening, able to scare her into apologizing or into submission. "Do you think I am afraid of you, Sirius Black?" it was whispered, but she was equally concise with each syllable. She held her wand in a tight fist at her side, and his gaze darted down to it. A sardonic smile crept onto his lips. He raised both his hands, and for a moment Lilith thought he meant to disarm her, but instead he pressed each into the shelf behind her on either side of her head, leaning in toward her. The wood creaked from his weight. Her heart thudded loudly, blood rushing to her face and coloring her cheeks once more, but this time she had nothing to hide it behind.

He leaned in past her face, her cheek unbearably warm against his as he whispered back directly into her ear, "I don't think this is fear." She blushed more furiously now, an involuntary shiver running up her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck, the faint sweet smell of brandy wafting toward her. She heard the soft clatter of a wand hit the floor - it took her a moment to realize it was his own and not hers - followed by a soft pull at her waist from the belt of her robes being undone. Sirius' hand found her hip, slipping under the fabric of her shirt and traveling up her side with a feather-light touch, making her whimper in delight. He pulled back at the sound to survey her expression - she was biting her lip again, blushing still - and he grinned.

Lilith squirmed at the sight of his reaction, regaining enough sense to swat his hand away from her side. "You're drunk" she muttered in displeasure, averting her eyes from him now. "I'm not drunk," he corrected her, standing straight once more and running his fingers through his hair, "I'm just not oblivious." She gazed back up at him incredulously, her hands moving to quickly tie her robe shut once more "but you **_are_** old" she added. He merely laughed without taking offense, stepping away from her casually and stooping down to pick the old book up from the floor. Her eyes raked over him…old, but not where it counted…and caught herself sighing, irritated with her own range of thought. He raised a brow at the sound while he handed the book back to her, but did not address it. "You can read this one. The others are still off-limits." She snatched it from his hands, clutching it to her breast immediately as if it were a shield. Her heart thudded loudly through her chest against it and he chuckled, almost as if he could hear the muted sound.

She didn't acknowledge his instruction, once again glaring up at him. The intention of defiance was clear on her face, but he only smiled at the wordless challenge she gave. "Are we going to make this a game?" he said with a smooth timbre, reaching down to purposefully adjust his pants in front of her, tucking something in place under his waistband shamelessly. Her cheeks felt like fire at the sight, but her arms wrapped tighter around the book strategically - it pressed more firmly to her chest, making the cleavage of her bosom even more pronounced. His gaze fell to it automatically. "You're eager to be carted off to Saint Mungo's, aren't you? I can't imagine how you'd faire if I let your interest in me slip." She stopped herself from adding to her retort, immediately striding past him instead, needing to escape before things escalated further. Lilith heard the soft sound of him turning to watch her leave. "If only you weren't enjoying it so much" he called after her in a stage-whisper.

Lilith muttered "lumos," letting her wand light the way back to the staircase. She caught sight of Sirius with his wand back in-hand at the foot of the stairs just as she reached the second floor - he had the grace to let her go up first, undisturbed. By the time she reached the third landing, she could hear the soft cadence of her charmed shoes pacing, the quiet voice of the WWN announcer…Lilith peered over the railing down to him. He was lit only by the light of the moon that barely illuminated the entirety of the stairs through the uppermost window of the manse. She considered dropping the book from the third landing, knowing it'd make a loud 'smack' on the first floor, enough to inconvenience him with the shrill yells of his mother's painting and waking the rest of the house. Her fingers tightened around the book, practically itching to drop it. Sirius gazed up in her direction suspiciously now with squinted eyes, likely just barely able to make out her shape in the soft light. Lilith thought better of it…she couldn't bring herself to be cruel to a book anyhow. She padded quietly to her door instead, opening it and stepping through. All was silent in her room once the door clicked shut.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: This one chapter is quite long! Please feel free to leave reviews, I'd love any feedback.

Lilith still managed to wake up relatively early the next morning. She showered in the landing bathroom, changed, and got ready as loudly as possible until she heard a groggy groan from the other side of her bedroom wall, followed by the dull thud of something being thrown at it. She caught herself smiling in the mirror at the sound just as she finished brushing the loose curls in her hair and gave herself a quick once-over. Her black cashmere sweater had very small fluttering golden snitches stitched all around it in a v-neck that skimmed the first millimeter of cleavage. It was slightly oversized, which balanced out the way her skinny black jeans hugged her curved bottom.

On any other day, she'd have worn a button-up shirt beneath the soft sweater for utmost modesty. Her cheeks grew rosy at the thought, but rather than look upon her own blushing features, she'd busy herself by turning her attention to her jewelry. She picked a delicate gold chain that had an amethyst teardrop jewel fastened to it. The length made it so the chain just barely crossed over her collar bone, the purple gem hanging below the subtly curved notch. She sighed, finally content with her appearance.

Lilith grabbed the ancient cookbook from the foot of her bed and strode to the door, closing it loudly behind her - the shrill sound of her door shutting was accompanied by a "bloody hell" from the next room over. If he wasn't drunk the night before, then why the hangover? Her smile was impish from the thought as she descended the stairs for breakfast. When she arrived in the kitchen nook, she was greeted with Mrs. Weasley bustling about and Remus residing in the corner behind a plate over-burdened with food. By 9am most of the adults had left for work or Order business, and the children weren't yet awake…precisely why it was her favorite time to eat breakfast.

A full place-setting flew from the kitchen shelves to the spot beside Remus. She settled into the chair next to her former professor with a friendly "Morning," placing her book in the empty spot on the table to her left. He nodded in reply, his mouth too full of potato hash to speak. The three of them turned toward the sound of heavy foot-falls tromping down the stairs until their owner appeared in the doorway. Sirius was wearing the same sleeping slacks, this time with a shirt, with his hair disheveled and sleep still in his eyes. His expression was…irritated. Lilith re-situated herself to face forward, unravelling her napkin and placing it upon her lap as if unperturbed by his presence.

"Good morning, dears" said Mrs. Weasly as she hurried over to Lilith's side, the pan and spatula floating mid-air beside her swooping down to tip its contents onto Lilith's plate. It zoomed away back toward the stove, but the red-headed woman lingered, eying the book upon the table curiously. "Interested in cooking, hmm? I could help you with that," she commented as she flicked her wand until another place-setting sailed onto the table opposite of her.

"She probably has a whole fleet of elves that can cook for her" Sirius suggested, animosity seeping through in his voice whilst hastily plopping into his seat. Remus arched a brow and swallowed down a lump of hash before commenting, "That doesn't mean she isn't interested in learning." Lilith plucked a piece of toast from the centermost plate and poked at the yolk of her egg with it, her words congruent with Lupin's assessment: "It's not as if I'm incapable of caring for myself." She spoke as if addressing no one in particular, but met Molly's eyes with a nearly too-sweet smile when she continued, "I'd love to take you up on the offer, Mrs. Weasley. It's very kind of you." Sirius scoffed at the expression she wore.

But Mrs. Weasley beamed at her, wand-waving her pan back over the table to tip a share of breakfast onto Sirius' plate. It was curiously short a sausage or two, and when he glanced up to the woman questioningly she tsked in a disapproving manner at his appearance. The next thing to become airborne at her behest was a dark blue bottle that came to rest in front of Sirius; he snatched it quick and took a long draught. Some sort of hangover tonic, Lilith guessed, as he seemed to perk right up while screwing the lid back on. Mrs. Weasley manipulated the bottle back into the cupboard with her wand, turning back toward the stove. Lilith craned her head to see where the blue vessel went, her movement causing a stifled laugh from Remus. She looked back at him with a sheepish smile…it'd be nice to know where it was kept, just in case she needed it before summer's end.

Remus pivoted back to Sirius, expecting him to share his amusement behind Molly's back, but only saw fleetingly mixed emotions on his face as he stared at Lilith. She stole a glance back at him in return, her smile immediately fading. She took to nibbling the yolk-soaked end of her toast and averted her gaze. Remus' expression was quizzical; it was obvious he couldn't work out the reason behind their odd behavior without more information…so he shoveled another heap of hash browns into his mouth and wolfed it down, letting his eyes bounce back and forth between the pair as he continued to eat. Sirius finally noted the odd series of looks he was receiving from his friend and made the decision to focus on scarfing his food down instead.

Lilith was keen to keep to herself suddenly, pulling the book forward and opening to a random page she could read as she made slow work of her plate. Both men began discussing business once their own plates were cleared - Order business, judging by the round-about ways they kept the subject matters vague - but she could still feel both sets of eyes falling on her every so often. When Molly decided it was time to rouse her children to eat and left the room, Remus interrupted his friend mid-sentence in a hushed voice. "Are you two quarreling?" Lupin asked, concerned. It was no secret they were normally curt with one-another, keeping interaction to a bare minimum in the month's time she had resided here.

Her eyes went wide and she looked up, taking turns glancing from one to the other. Sirius kept his voice low, the agitation seeping back in, " ** _This one_** fancies she can read any book I tell her is off-limits if she sneaks around late enough at night." Her cheeks blossomed with color out of embarrassment, glaring at him as she hissed back as softly as she could, "And ** _you're_** a bossy drunk!" a lecherous, hands-y drunk that she dressed up for today. Her cheeks became even brighter at her unspoken thoughts.

Remus seemed relieved, rolling his eyes at their responses. His voice was normal volume once more, and he looked at Sirius admonishingly, "Are **_we_** really chastising someone for sneaking around and breaking one rule?" He stressed the word to match them ironically. Sirius bristled in his seat and speared a sausage off of Lilith's plate with his fork, staring her down when he gnashed it with his teeth. She responded by snapping the cooking/summoning book shut and shoving the plate toward him before rising from her chair, flat-out refusing to look at him once again. She stormed out of the kitchen and made her way toward the library, clutching the book to her chest and pouting to herself.

The door to the library swung shut when she was mere feet away, making her stumble mid-stride in surprise. Lilith took a tentative step forward, reaching out toward the intricately wrought iron doorknob. The distinctive sound of the locking mechanism sliding into place was the manse's answering response. "Bloody house," she muttered, turning her back and pressing it against the door. She slid down into a sitting position against it in defeat. How in the seven hells did he always manage to elicit this stubbornness from her? She always found herself unable to meet his gaze out of sheer anger. Lilith huffed out a sound of annoyance, drawing her legs up just enough to rest her book upon her lap.

Nearly an hour passed before someone trekked down the hall that lead to her spot, camped out in front of the library. She was nearing the end of her reading - finally on the pages that detailed conjuring the more complicated spreads - when she peered over the top of the book. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Sirius, her lips pursing but unseen. The door behind her clicked as the house let the lock unlatch, but she made no movement aside from watching his approach. Sirius' hair was slightly damp but combed through. Today he donned black slacks and a grey button up shirt for plainclothes…she wasn't the only one keen to dress up today, she thought to herself with pleasure.

He crossed his arms over his chest and started down at her, his mouth twisting as if he was holding back a myriad of things to say. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She was always the first to give in when she sensed a stalemate between them. It was a luxury she gave no other. Lilith closed the book and tucked it under her arm, her free hand grasping the doorframe to steady herself as she rose. Her legs felt wobbly from the prolonged position, her arse sore from the hardwood floor. With the room now unlocked, she swung the door open, turning her back to him so she could stride in. Her hand instinctively rubbed at the ache in her lower back just above the curve of her rear. "Do you think I'm here to play your game?" she asked without looking back at him, making her way over to her favorite chair and setting her book down on the side table where his brandy had taken up residence last night. Sirius closed the door behind him when he entered, but left her question unanswered.

She clenched her jaw in annoyance, the fact she was always first to give in starting to grate on her nerves. The gears in her head went to work, considering ways in which she could initiate a civilized agreement of sorts. A full minute passed before Lilith could feel him looming behind her. Her wand hand twitched, but not enough to drop the instrument from the confines of her sleeve. He made a sound of amusement under his breath, noting the movement, but feeling comfortable enough to reach out and lift the hem of her oversized sweater a few inches until he caught the glimpse of skin that peeked out above the waistband of her form-fitting black jeans. "Sore?" was all he had to say back to her, eyes fixated on the spot.

Lilith peered at him from over her shoulder, her cheeks tinged pink again, full lips curving down at the corners to form a frown. "You can't treat me as an unruly student one moment and a woman to pursue the next. Which is it?" He tilted his head up to meet her gaze just as he let his hand fall, her sweater falling back into place. Conflicting emotions flashed across his face, eventually settling on a scrutinizing glower. "'A woman to pursue'?" his tone framed the words with near-disdain when he repeated them back.

It made her falter in thinking, reeling from her choice of words. Her expression became crest-fallen, her arms folding protectively across her svelte frame from the hurt of his implication. She had noted Sirius' mood was always up to a coin-toss with others since his forced internment in the Black house, but she was never personally privy to his charming or good-natured side first-hand.

"What do you mean by that…? Must you always be so unpleasant with me?" she darted toward the chair to get away from him, turning on the balls of her feet and planting herself onto the cushion with an undignified groan. "Is it because you still see me as ungrateful?" she asked, but cut him off to continue just as he was about to speak, "I feel trapped here, just like you. At least you're not alone." She crossed her leg at the knee, her ankle bouncing her foot up and down, an obvious tell that she was anxious. Her words came quickly now, and seethingly-so as they spilled out "I have books and the occasional conversation. You're included in everything, while I'm regarded as a pariah. But you want a thank you? Fine! Thank you, you bloody prat." She had meant to conclude strong, but she still couldn't meet his gaze, her body sinking into the chair with her arms still crossed over her front, making herself look smaller.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair in frustration, starting to pace slowly in a small circle before her as she spoke. His treading speed picked up the faster she went, shooting her restless glares of vexation that went unseen while she stared off to the side. He halted when the insult tumbled from her lips and pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure where to start. Lilith chanced a glance toward him, her features uncertain, immediately giving way to her worrying her lip. He caught her gaze just as he was lowering his hand from his face, using it instead to pull the wand from his back pocket and cast a silencing spell on the room with a muttered 'muffilato.'

"Quit biting your lip!" he snapped at her through his teeth, shoving the wand back into his pocket and resuming pacing so he could stall to formulate his words. She'd tuck her chin in and pout in response, her eyes diverted to the floor, opting to watch his feet - step, step, turn, step, step, turn. "A thank you is long over-due. A sincere one, at that." His hand reached back up toward his own face, rubbing the established stubble on his chin in thought with his eyes narrowed. "You're a…you're 17. Not a child, no, but not a woman either. Just a young witch" he murmured to himself loud enough to hear, as the words were meant for her.

Lilith squirmed in her seat, sitting up a little straighter, her pout more defined upon her delicate features. "I'm two months shy of 18. If you're so adamant about my age making me unworthy of pursuing, perhaps you should consider keeping your hands to yourself, Mister Black." Her foot ceased its nervous wagging, but she could feel the heat creeping into her face once more, thinking back to her sleeping robe and his hand grazing her side.

He would pause in his pursuit of wearing a path into the hardwood floor with her unnecessary formality, clearly surveying the color fresh atop her fair skin. He, in turn, paled at the sight of it. Sirius turned abruptly from her to hide the panic setting into his expression, making shallow lines upon his face that weren't there prior. He found himself facing the book case in this position, and hurriedly skimmed the titles of the topmost and 'forbidden' shelf. His face relaxed as his gaze honed in on a blue-tinged leather book, the lines and worry smoothing from his visage instantaneously. Sirius plucked the book from its nestled spot, and turned back to her, tossing the book into her lap.

Lilith was trying to read his body language when he was turned, but jumped just slightly when he turned and the heirloom book landed in her lap in nearly the same motion. Her arms uncrossed, picking up the volume gingerly and inspecting the cover, the man before her all but forgotten. Her brows knit together, unable to make out the title of this particular antique text, so she hesitantly opened it…Herbology. Her superficial disappointment was palpable, quite to his pleasure. "Not good enough for you?" he asked with a contemptuous sniff. The gesticulation reminded her of the Hogwarts house his family bore, not at all like the Gryffindor he was.

The look she gave him was a mixture of brooding and amused, wondering if he meant the book or something more with the attitude he gave. "It'll do for now," she responded flatly, the somehow dark-but-beguiled expression plain upon her features. Lilith let her eyes rake over him for only a fraction of a second before she guided the book to fall open in her lap and turned to the first page. Her pale green irises left him, taking in the introduction to her newly acquired book and signaling the end of their conversation.

It was Sirius' turn to cross his arms defensively over his chest as he observed her behavior…he found his fingers flexing, itching to snatch the book back and regain her attention, make her look him up and down once more. His frustration returned, causing him to run a hand through his hair like a nervous tick. His time secluded in Azkaban left him stunted - he merely existed there, no opportunity for his thoughts to mature, for his tastes to change. He felt as if time had stopped, but while the pause went on for an eternity, he hadn't moved forward when the second hand began ticking again at his escape. He still felt volatile and impulsive with a semblance of youth, his body just happened to be worse for wear. Sirius wasn't oblivious to these facts.

Lilith fought the impulse to shrink under his hard gaze...she forced herself to keep her face neutral, her bottom lip worry-free. She didn't absorb a single word, but turned the page nonetheless when sufficient time had passed. An agitated growl escaped Sirius' lips before he turned to stalk off, heading to the door that swung open automatically (by the house's behest) in his approach. Lilith tightened her grip on the book, tearing her gaze away from the paragraph before her to watch his retreating back. "Thank you." It lacked the confidence she normally had, but the words were clear and sounded genuine. He waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder just before he strode out in answer to her thanks, but his unobserved expression softened.


End file.
